Night Witches
A corporately owned organization of Super Soldiers. Their full name is the Night Witch Marine Corp Inc. They are often mockingly called 'Amazon' Marines. History and Nature The Night Witches are a group of women taken from prison planets/colonies and given to a private corporation. It members 'volunteered' to undergo cybernetic and bio-chemical augmentation in order to become super soldiers. These augmentation induce infertility and increase natural impulses to aggression. To deal with this, control implants were placed in their brains and armor. They are effectively a group of mercenary super soldier slaves working for a corporation. There was also a male only version of this organization, but it was discontinued after...'complications'. The women in question become amazonian in stature and athletic abilities and are armed with the finest weapons used by the Colonial Marines and wear power armor. Groups The organization is divided into companies who operate as mini armies, divided into squads. These include * Blood Harpies: Red Armor with a black hawk for a symbol. Specialize in boarding and combat is residential areas. * Choking Banshees: A screaming white skull with wild hair is their symbol. Armor is dark blue. Have the highest number of Psychic members. * BBB (Bad B@tch Brigade): A deep green, with a yellow bee with a crown. Specialized in exterminations. They are often called the triple Bs and B-3 * Queen Lions: Yellow armor, with a stylized black lioness. They specialize in the use of Armor. Have the most mechanics. Organisation Combat Roles * Standard Tactical: The standard Marine. They wield the standard Pulse Rifle. * Heavy Weapons: Wearing bulkier variants of armor, they are armed with heavy weapons like Plasma Cannons and Blaster Repeaters. * Scout: A lighter variant armor is worn by these roles. ** Ghost: Wear optic camouflage *** Wraiths: Have Psychic abilities * Assault: Shield bearers with thrusters on back for ramming. A non-thruster varient is used for medics. * Medics: Similar to Assault in terms of armor but without rocket engines. They perform 'quick and dirty' medical attention on the field. Pending Equipment * Power Armor: A standard power armor suit, worn by all members * Standard Issue Pulse Rifle: Standard Issue weapon * X-Pyr Flame Thrower: Shoots flames using an internal fusion reaction. * Heavy Slug Thrower Rifle: A type of sniper rifle. * Siege Class Plasma Tanks: Tanks which shoot plasma bolts. These variants are made to be small and versatile enough for urban combat. They are still heavily armored. * Grugnir Pattern Tanks: * Jaguar Class Troop Transports: A surface to Space shuttle for troops and small vehicles * Cheetah Pattern Jeep: A small jeep with a turret, for traversing the planet's surface. * Liger Pattern Transport: A large land vehicle for transporting a large number of troops and other vehicles. Effectively a ground carrier * Lion Pattern Transport: A ground vehicle, made to carry a squadron but also provide artillery support. * Jet Bikes: * Crusader Pattern Walkers: Mechs Pending. Stories * Night Witches: Blood Harpies ** A group of Blood Harpies are sent to reinforce a colony facing a siege. Trivia * This is mainly here because I needed somewhere to put it, but I'm the Wiki Founder so I can do that. * All members were on death row when they 'volunteered'. * Yes, they are basically female space marines. * Their armaments are inspired and/or taken from various Sci-Fi military forces, such as the Colonial Marines from Alien, the Space Marines of Warhammer and even the Terran Marines of Starcraft. Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Armies Category:Soldiers Category:SolZen321 Category:Night Witches